


More Than A Dream

by itsinthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Town, California, Chandrila, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Mentioned Leia Organa, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Perhaps slow burn, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, Small Towns, diner, hands touch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: Being a student at a large University is everything Rey had been dreaming of, including taking a course from her favorite writer. What she didn't expect was to be friends and perhaps something more with her Professor's son, Ben Solo.





	More Than A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was intended to be my first ever Reylo fanfic to be posted here, back a year ago, February 2018. It was also meant to be a one-shot. Looking at it now, and of course changing about 50% of it, I've planned a few more chapters, and I'm excited to update soon, along with all my other fanfics :) 
> 
> Hope you like this one and thank you for just reading this! It's very much appreciated.

Rey closed the door to her dormitory and saw rain was continuing to fall down without fail. She took a deep breath, knowing she was running behind schedule. She zipped up her coat and started to walk in the direction of work. Saturday nights were going to be new for her during this second semester of her freshman year in college. Her boss gave her more flexibility in schedule choice, as her classes were getting more intense. She was grateful her boss was understanding and she was grateful she lived only a couple blocks away from BB's Diner.

     Rey didn't anticipate the rain to become harsher as she walked on the sidewalk, past a market and a busy Starbucks. Trickles of rain ran down Rey's face as she made it to the safety of the diner's front door. She opened the door and the familiar chime above sounded indicating her entrance. Inside, she put her hand at the back of her head and as she suspected, her three-bun hairstyle came undone. She sighed in annoyance as she put her damp coat on a coat rack hook.

     "Rey," a familiar voice behind her said. She turned and saw her friendly boss, Maz Kanata. She may have been older in years but her personality was in tune to all that dined at her cozy and rustic diner.

     "Maz, sorry...I'm a few minutes late."

     "No worries child. As you can see..." Maz pointed to the almost empty room that consisted of a couple snuggling close to one another; what it looked to be of a father with his young daughter insisting she eat the lettuce from her burger. There was also a view of the back of a dark haired man with earphones on, "...There are not many customers now."

      Rey smiled slightly, "Right."

      "I'll take your coat and put it near the heater in the back."

     Rey grabbed her coat from the coat rack and handed it to her. "Thanks Maz."

     Maz nodded in response and was walking away when she quickly turned around, "Rey? I was about to ask Ben what he wanted when you arrived. Can you please ask him?" Maz turned around and murmured something about being like his father as she walked away. 

     "Wait, which..." Rey stopped and smiled to herself. She saw it was obvious that Ben was the one with the dark wavy... _wait_ _wavy_? _Where did that come from?_ Rey shook her head and went behind the counter. She retrieved her apron, small paper pad and pen.

     Ben had his earphones on while writing on plain notecards. He barely heard the chime from the entrance door but didn't turn around. He flipped a page through his LSAT prep book then heavily sighed. "That's it." he murmured. He put his rising stack of notecards in his binder's pocket and closed it along with the book. He looked to the window in front of him showing a large oak tree outside rustling heavily as rain continued to pour down. Ben smiled faintly as he knew it was going to be another rainy night, something he liked.

     Ben retrieved a black notebook from his satchel, opened the first few pages and for a couple minutes was writing until he saw a glimpse of denim jeans to his left. To his surprise, he then felt a gentle poke on his left shoulder. He looked up fast and saw a young woman wearing a light gray sweatshirt with a dark colored apron covering her hips. He looked at her face. She looked familiar to him. He saw kind hazel eyes, slightly freckled cheeks and then her lips, that were moving.

     "What?" Ben asked and scrunched his lips and gulped. _She probably noticed me checking her out. Shoot._ He quickly looked away.

     Rey should have rolled her eyes when she saw him checking her out, but instead reached to take off the ear phone from his left ear. 

     "Would be helpful if these were off..." She started to say. 

     Ben looked back at her and scoffed gently. "Right." He took off his other ear phone.

     "I like MGMT too," Rey said with a smile. Ben looked confused and she pointed to her ear, "I heard it from your..."

     Ben nodded quickly in understanding, "Oh. Yeah." He ruffled his hair and looked toward the window. He looked back at Rey with a quizzical expression, trying to figure out where he had seen her before.

    "Anyway," Rey started to say, "I'm Rey. Are you ready to order?" she asked, not thinking too much of his questioning stare. Ben nodded back.     

 

 

     Rey set down Ben's plate of a hamburger and sweet potato fries. She placed a cup of water near his plate.

     "Thank you." He said as he moved his notebook to the side, but moved too fast. He moved his plate which bumped the cup which spilled over the edge of the table towards Rey. "Shit, sorry." Ben said as he grabbed some napkins and wiped the mess.

      Rey wiped her apron. "It's just water. I was almost soaked walking here from my dorm."

     "Oh are you new to the University?"

     Rey nodded with enthusiasm. "I'm a freshman. I worked here last fall actually. I normally don't work Saturdays."

     "Ah, no wonder. I come here...almost every Saturday." He smiled and Rey liked the look of it.

     "This is where you take your date...or girlfriend?" Rey automatically asked then stopped. _Shoot. Where did that come from?_

     Ben moved his lips to one side and furrowed his eyebrows. He only shook his head in response.

     "That just came out, sorry. I should probably get back to..." She looked around and observed the father and daughter at the counter with Maz. The cozy couple remained and started to make out, looking like they didn't want to be interrupted.

     Interrupting her thoughts, Ben said, "This is why I come on Saturday nights. It's surprisingly not busy. This is where I get some work done when my roommate has others over. He has a band—"

     Rey looked back at him, her eyes lit up. "Really? What are they called?"

     "Someone's Order."

     Rey almost pouted, "Haven’t heard of them."

     He shrugged, "They're local and sometimes do gigs in the next county. They ask me to occasionally play guitar for them. But yeah they like having parties and my roommate brings his girlfriend and her crowd and it's too much sometimes." He shrugged again and was about to eat a fry when he suddenly grabbed the plate and offered it to Rey. She smiled and took one. Both looked at each other and ate in silence. Ben raised his hand toward the seat across from him, "Please."

     Rey nodded and went to sit. She looked toward the counter again but didn't see Maz. She hoped her boss wouldn't mind this small break. She looked toward Ben again; he was starting to eat his hamburger. Before her shifts, Rey would make it a habit to eat something, to give her energy to be on her feet for a few hours. She wasn’t hungry but not knowing what to say next, she took another fry and ate it.

     There was a minute of silence and Rey felt comfortable with it. She thought about what Ben said, about his needing to be away from others. She knew the feeling. She didn't like big crowds. She broke the silence, "I understand about it being too much. This year being around so many has been interesting. For most of my life it was my Grandfather and I traveling around the world. He was an archeologist and home schooled me. I lived pretty much in my own bubble grew used to it."

     Ben nodded in understanding. "What made you choose a university in California?"

     "My grandfather bought a house here years ago. We'd visit a few times a year." Rey grinned at Ben. "Each time he'd say we're visiting Chandrila, I'd instantly get excited. It's so beautiful here."

     Ben grinned back at Rey, making him think of the place he loved visiting as a kid. "I know the feeling."

     "Anyway, the University has a revered English major program. I'm in one of Professor Organa's popular writing classes this semester."

     "Ah, that's where I remember you from."

     Rey looked surprised. "What?"

     "You looked familiar when I first saw you. I'm also in her class." He nodded and looked as if he was remembering, "You were wearing a 3-bun hair do."

     Rey put her hands on her straight hair, "That's my usual look. It came undone with the rain when I walked over here."

     "It's unique."

     "Thank you." Rey looked away, feeling a little embarrassed. She looked back at Ben and saw he was looking at her, almost like studying her. It moved her greatly. 

     He asked, "So, you like the class?"

     Rey put her hands together, "I love it. Professor Organa really knows her stuff."

     He smiled softly. "She does."

     "Have you taken any classes from her before?"

      "This is my first one with her, but—"

     "She's written quite a few books. Her poetry ones are also wonderful." She saw Ben's eyebrows rise, which made her lastly say, "As you can see, I really admire her."

     Ben nodded slowly, "Me too." The chime above the front door sounded right then, making Rey look in the direction, and seeing new customers walk in.

     Rey got up, "Right. Well, I have to go. It was nice to meet you." She offered her hand and he looked at it before taking it. Both felt a swell of warmth before they reluctantly let go at the same time.   

     He said with a nod, "I'll see you in class."

     Rey started to walk away and offered a last smile, "Yes, looking forward to it." 

     Rey went to retrieve menus and seated the customers. She looked toward Ben and saw Maz standing at his table, talking to him and then patting him on the back, making Ben smile and laugh. Rey half smiled, wondering what Maz said to make him laugh. She observed he looked nice when he was happy. She then turned to the attention of her customers.  


End file.
